Astird's Birthday
by Smaug 101
Summary: It's Astrid's 17th birthday and Hiccup has a special gift for her after they hang out with other riders.


**Hey everyone. I finally posted a story and since it's my first, please go easy on me Hope you enjoy.**

Astrid's P.O.V

The sun began to shine in my room, causing me to open my eyes. I groaned and reclosed my eyes, as I turned to my side and fell asleep again. I slept for another hour and then, I heard a knock on my door. "Astrid dear, it's time to get up." I groaned annoyingly. I really didn't want to get up, but I knew my mother would keep on knocking until I came out. I got up and changed from my night gown to my regular clothes. I braided my hair in a ponytail and put on my head band, then walked out of my room to go down stairs.

When I got down there, I didn't see my mom. "Mom, where are you?" I called out, but she didn't reply. I was a little confused, when she suddenly came from behind the stairs, with a big smile on her face and was holding my favorite breakfast and a chocolate cup cake. "Happy Birthday dear"

I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday today. A big smile appeared on my face, as I walked to her and gave a big hug. "Thanks mom" She wrapped her free arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Your welcome dear" We sat down and began to eat our breakfast. I saved the cupcake for last because I loved my mother's cupcakes. When we finished eating and cleaning up, my mom turned to me. "I almost forgot, your friends came by earlier asking for you and I told them that you were still sleeping and would send you to them after you do your chores. They also fed Stormfly and took her with them"

"Ok, thanks mom. Do you know where they are?" I asked

They said they would be the at dragon academy." She responded and pointed a finger in that direction. I thanked her again and started to do my chores. It took me about two hours to do them and when I finished, I walked out of the house, towards the academy. While I walked there, some of the Villagers wished me a happy birthday and I thanked them. When I got to the academy, I didn't see anyone there, not even the dragons. "Hello… guy's." I called, but heard no reply. I started to walk to the first dragon cage when the door's suddenly swung open. "SURPRIZE" The gang cheered and the dragons roared or squeaked with them. I slightly jumped, but smiled right away, at how my friends surprised me.

Stormfly came up to me and gave me a nudge. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a big hug. "Thanks girl." I said. I broke from the hug and walked to the others.

"So are you ready to see what I planned for you? Snoutlout asked with a grin on his face

"We all planned it Snoutlout" Fishlegs corrected him.

"Ok fine, we all planned it, but I was the first to suggest that we surprise her." Snoutlout added, with his arms crossed and chest puffed out.

"That is true, you were the first to suggest that" Ruffnut added.

"Can we stop talking on whom did what and get this party started?" Tuffnut said annoyingly

We all laughed and walked into one of the old dragons cages. When I was inside, I saw a circler table with wild boar meet, bread, some vegetables and yack milk. On another table was filled with deserts for later. We sat down with Hiccup to my right, then Fishlegs, Snoutlout Tuffnut and Ruffnut who was sitting beside me on my left. We ate, while talking and laughing at the jokes we told.

I was enjoying my birthday so far and it was just the beginning. After lunch, we had desert and it was delicious. Snoutlout ate more than us, but he did let me grab the first dish, which I appreciated. When we finished desert, we then did an axe throwing contest, which I won. Snoutlout came in second, Hiccup got third, Fishlegs got fourth and the twins tied, but fought on who got fifth. Next we planned to do a few dragon races, with Hiccup and some of the villagers as the referees. I knew something was up because Hiccup usually race's with us.

I won the race easily. The twins came in second, Fishlegs third and Snoutlout fourth. He would have come in second, but one of the Vikings saw that he took a short cut. So Hiccup made him do another lap and that's how he lost the race. When everyone was present, I walked up to Hiccup. "So, why didn't you want to race?" I asked.

He looked at the others then back to me. "I took Toothless on a long flight this morning, so he's a bit tired" Then continued with a smirk on his face "And I want him to have his strength for what I have planned tonight."

"What's that?" I asked a bit too excitingly. Luckily the others didn't notice

"It's part of your birthday gift. So you will get it sometime after dinner." I nodded and we walked back to the others. I was really looking forward to his gift. Probably more than the other ones I'll get from the others. We just sat down on the stone ground and talked about all the adventures we had and that we finally became allies with Alvin and that Dagur was in jail, where he belonged. After a half an hour went by, Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs went to get my presents. They came back with the gifts and gave them to me.

Fishlegs gave a new pair of boots. Snoutlout gave me a knife that is four and half inches long, with a slight curve. Ruffnut gave me a new spiked skirt and Tuffnut gave me new shoulder pads. I thanked them and we did a few more races and contest's, which I mostly won. Hiccup won a few as well and the others won at least once. After the game's, the sun was beginning to set and we put everything away, and we headed to the great hall for dinner.

We got there and grabbed our dinner, then sat down at our table. We just talked and laughed about our adventures and our dragon training fails. As we talked, Stoick, and Gobber were the first to come up and say happy birthday to me, then everyone else that didn't came up and wished me one. I thanked them and continued my conversation with the others.

After dinner, Hiccup and I left the great hall. When we were outside, I noticed the sun was half way set and while I was looking at it, he did his night fury call. Once Toothless arrived, Hiccup climbed on him and extended his arm out to me. I smiled as I grabbed his arm and he helped me up. Once I was seated behind him, he turned his head to look at me with a smile. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded in response. Toothless took off and we were flying high, above the clouds.

Once we were up high, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulders. "I really enjoy these sunset flights, especially with you" I said as I tightened my arms around him. He turned his head to look at me. "If you think this is just your gift, then you still have more to come." He promised.

We circled the island a few more times and then he made Toothless fly to the cove. When we were above the cove I saw a blanket laid out for us, with some desert that we had at lunch. A bigger smile appeared on my face, as we landed. We hoped off Toothless and I walked to the blanket and sat down, while he grabbed something from his saddle bag.

He came back with his arms behind his back and a nervous look on his face. "So, are you enjoying your seventeenth Birthday so far?" He asked.

"So far it has been pretty good, but I'm really looking forward to see what you got me." I said with a smile. He smiled back and reviled what he was hiding. It was a brown box about the size of both his hands place together. There was also a red ribbon tied on it. Under it, seem liked to be a bigger box, with a blue ribbon around it.

"Happy Birthday Milady" He said excitedly.

I smiled at him and took the small box from his hands gently first just in case the item was breakable. I removed the ribbon slowly and opened the box. What I saw mademe gasp. It was the Pearls of Dyngja earrings that Trader Johann had two years ago. "Ho…how did you get these?" I asked in a surprised voice and look up at him.

He was scratching his neck nervously and I could tell he was slightly blushing. "Well… he still had them when he came two months ago an… and I noticed how you looked at them, so I decided to get them. At first I didn't know what to trade, so that's why I didn't get them earlier. For what I traded to them, I want you to open your second gift first"

I sighed slightly annoyed "OK" I placed the small box on the blanket, before I graded the bigger box. I removed the ribbon and opened the second gift, which made my eyes widen. It was a brown headband and all around it was little red, blue, green, white and gold diamonds in it. I covered my mouth to stop me from gasping. I stood up slowly and looked at him, with tears of joy in eyes. "Hiccup i…its beautiful" I cried out and threw my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as possible. "Thank you so much Hiccup" He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back with one of his hands.

"You're welcome Milady. I'm glad you like your gifts" Hiccup stated

I pulled back so we were looking at each other, but had my arms still rapped around him. "Like? Hiccup I love your gifts. Now what did you give to get the earrings?"

"Well, just before Trader Johann came; I was finishing up the Headband when my dad told me he was here. So I called Toothless and we went to the docks before you and the others got there. Me and Johann talked for a bit and that's when I noticed the earnings. I walked up to them and thought what I could trade to get them. Of course I couldn't think of anything valuable to trade, so I looked down in disappointment when I saw the headband. I wasn't going to trade it at first but remembered that I had a lot more diamonds and decided to trade the old one for the earrings and then make a new headband. Which he easily accepted and to be honest, I did a better job on the second one then the first" I smiled at that whole thing because he works so hard to make everyone happy.

"Thanks for the gifts Hiccup. I really like them. I told him as I broke from the hug and took my old headband off and put the new one on, then I put on the earrings. When they were on I heard Hiccup gasped and his mouth dropped opened.

"Astrid yo… you look… Beautiful" He said. I looked down and blushed. As I was looking down, I could see him walking up to me again and when he was in front of me, He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my chin with his hand to make me look up at his eyes. Gosh I love those emerald green eyes. "But you look beautiful with or without them as well." He said with a grin. I blushed even more when he said that, as I wrapped my arms around him.

We stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes when he started to lean forward and connected his lips with mine. I was surprised because I'm the one who would usually kiss first, but I didn't care. I started to kiss him back. He is such an amazing kisser.

We were kissing for a few minutes and were both enjoying being in each other's presents. I also wondered when he would ask me to be his girlfriend, because we hangout a lot more with each other and have been doings this lately.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Astrid, we have been spending a lot of time together and I… I was just wondering if you wou… would like to be my girl…girlfriend?" He asked nervously. I couldn't believe he just ask me that right after I thought of it.

"Hiccup, can you read minds or something?" I started "Because I was just thinking that a moment ago." I said amusingly

His eye's widened so much that they almost looked like they could fall out. "No, but I guess I just have lucky timing and is that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the shoulder "Yes Hiccup, I will be your girlfriend" He smiled at me and we continued to kiss again for a few moments. Then we sat down and ate some desert, while learning a bit more about each other and watching Toothless hunt for fish in the pound and failing. He did eventually get a couple and just devoured them.

When we were all finished eating, Hiccup put the blanket back into his saddle bag and climbed on his best friends back. Soon enough, I was on the dragons back and had my arms wrapped around his waist. We took off in the sky but headed away from the village. "The village is the other way Hiccup" I told him.

He turned around with a smirk on his face. "I know"

"You have more planned, don't you?" I asked and all he did was nod. We landed on the beach ten seconds after I asked that and right on time for us to watch the sunset. We climbed off Toothless and Hiccup pulled out the blanket for us again and gestured me to sit down beside him. I didn't hesitate for a second. We sat down with one of our arms wrapped around each other and Toothelss was lying right beside Hiccup, as we watched the sunset

"You're being super romantic and spoiling me lots today. I hope it won't happen just on my birthday" I stated as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ohhh no, it will happen a lot more. Just not on every date."

"I never expected that" I said. He laughed a bit and kissed me on the head.

The sunset was absolutely amazing tonight. I don't know why because me and Hiccup have done it before, but I guess the reason was, it was our first time watching it as a couple. We stayed at the beach in each other's arms long after the sun had set and just watched the moon rise and listened to the waves crashing on the beach. I knew right away, that Hiccup and I would never forget this moment. I also couldn't wait for more future dates, with my handsome, smart, funny, great and heroic boyfriend.

 **Their 's my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, comment and favourite.**


End file.
